His Affection
by TyRocks15
Summary: Simon and Jeanette are spening a rainy afternoon on the couch when Jeanette claims Simon doesn't show his love enough. A story showing an interesting way to show your affection to that special someone...


**I though of this idea around 2am when I couldn't sleep. So just read and review. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Outside a storm was breaking up an the sun was peaking through clouds. Birds were once again beginning to chirp as people began emerging from their homes. However, two young chipmunks were not going anywhere.<p>

They had planned to go on a pic-nik today, celebrating the start of spring and their blooming love for each other. However when he had shown up at the door he came in sopping wet baring the bad news to his love. As he explained, her brilliant mind hatched an idea.

So go back a few hours and there they were, trading in his polo and jeans and her sundress for sweats. For her, a pair of black and purple yoga pants, and a t-shirt. For him, flannel pajama pants and a hoddie. They laid down together on the sofa wrapped in one large quilt. Them both laying on their sides him in back her in front. His arms strongly placed around hers in a loving embrace. She was against him taking in his scent and warmth. His hands sometimes toyed with her locks moving them away from her face or twirling them on his finger. They sipped from mugs of hot cocoa and ate popcorn.

The credits rolled at their 2nd movie ended and she grew board.

"Hey Simon," Jeanette perked up from beside him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about us…and then I though of Alvin and Brittany." She said. She sat up as they rearranged themselves so that his head was on the arm of the couch and she laid on top. The quilt was still wrapped around both. "You know what I realized. They have a great relationship, as do we, but you know what is different about them?"

"What love?" Simon asked

"They like to get under each other's skin and fight. And each time that they make up, their love gets stronger because being apart makes them realize how much they need and love each other. And that is because they know of each other's flaws and express them often."

"I never thought about that. And I always thought that they were just too immature to get along. I mean we've been dating longer than them and they have had more fights than I can count. Distance does make the heart grow fonder. What are you saying?"

Jeanette smiled. "Let's play a game. We'll go back and forth. Each one of us says one like and two dislikes. Just get it all out."

"Okay." Simon said. "I'll start. I love the way you blush when I do this." He guided his hand down her back slowly. He stopped leaving his hands just on her bum as he began to drum his fingers sending a shiver up her spine. Jeanette giggled as the blush crept a across her face.

"There it is." Simon chuckled. He left his hand there as he pondered the dislikes. "I dislike how you think so low of your looks. Those Texas beauty queens wish that could have such a heavenly face like this." He smiled warmly and pinched her cheeks.

Jeanette grinned. "And the next?"

"Every time I let you borrow a pencil it comes back with a nub for an eraser and bite marks around the neck area."

"Bite marks on the neck…Kind of what you left on me after our 4th date. It's payback." Jeanette smirked cracking a smile.

"You didn't oppose…" Simon grinned at the memory.

"Yeah but Mrs. Miller did. She would have skinned me alive if she knew I had another one. I covered it up with make-up this time."

"Nice save." Simon chuckled.

"Okay my turn…I love it when you don't shave for a week and your chin get's all scratchy. But I hate it when…you make me make the 1st move. I mean you are the guy in the relationship."

"You did not make the 1st move!" Simon sat up quickly pushing Jeanette off his body. She sat up to and crossed her legs with her hands on hips.

"Yeah I did. Who asked you out on our 1st date?"

"You.." Simon grumbled.

"Who always leanes in 1st on the kiss?"

"You do."

"Who-" Than out of no where, Simon grabbed Jeanette's face and put their lips together. The kiss was deep. Jeanette almost laughed in the middle of it because of Simon's attempt to "prove his manhood". She wrapped her arms around his stomach as she leaned in on him falling on top. When they made a thud on the couch she smiled as he smiled back. His strong arms held him up as he towered above her. A sly smirk spread across her face as she grabbed the back on his neck. She led him to her lips but Simon had other ideas. He kissed her lips hungrily than moved to her cheek then neck. His body was now completely on top of hers. His hands moved up and down the sides of her hips.

Jeanette perked up and came out of her trance. She put her arms on Simon's shoulders and moved. Him back a little. He used this move on her all the time. She knew exactly what he wanted right now and his moves usually worked.

"What's wrong love?" Simon asked her. She smiled slightly.

"Simon. We both know that every time you do that what happens. Mrs. Miller's right up stairs…It's not a good idea."

"I see." A smiled spread on his lips. He picked up the quilt and wrapped it around them again with her on his lap. He kissed her temple softly. "I can wait. After all, you coming over Tuesday night to _study_ right." He said huskily into her ear.

A dark red blush showed on Jeanette's face as she recalled the events of their last late night study session. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What's the other dislike?" Simon asked.

"I would have to say…how when were in school you act like you just a guy friend. Anyone seeing us wouldn't even know that were my boyfriend."

Simon tilted his head. "Yes they could. I hold your hand on the way to class. And we hug sometimes in the hallway."

"So, I'm not saying pin me to my locker and make-out with me. But you could at least give me a quick goodbye kiss before class." Jeanette blushed looking down. Simon pulled her cheek to his lips and kissed her gently. Jeanette smiled a goofy grin. "Yeah, like that…" she cooed.

"My turn." Simon said. He laid back down resting his head on the arm of the couch. Jeanette laid down next to him laying her head on his. "I love that little blue dress you wore to dinner last weekend. But I dislike how you let people push you around. And I HATE it when you call me Si Bear."

"I thought you liked that nickname!" Jeanette exclaimed looking up at him.

"It makes me sound so immature. Can't you call be something like honey, or baby? Why Si Bear?" Simon spat.

Jeanette smiled at his pouting. "Because it's cute like your face when you get mad at me." She poked the side of his clean shaved face.

"Please?" Simon asked nicely slightly grinning.

"Okay, I'll call you…Honey Bunny!" She chirped.

"Oh God…" Simon chuckled. Jeanette laughed to.

"Okay, my turn now. I love your eyes. But I hate how sometimes you wait ten minutes to text back-OH! I got one! I HATE how you refuse to kiss me or even put your arm around me when Mrs. Miller is around."

"I'm trying to show her that I'm a gentleman. I don't think that she'd like me dating you if we kissed right in front of her." Simon argued.

"True. But you can kiss me a quick hello. She won't mind that!" Jeanette said.

"I know! You know It seems that your most common dislike is how I don't show you enough affection around other people." Simon analyzed.

"You really don't. I want you. I want your affection." Jeanette pleaded.

"And I'll give it to you." Simon said.

Jeanette sat up. "Fine. Than show your love for me." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me now." Their lips met in a strong and powerful embrace. Simon grabbed her body and puller her on him. She was shocked to feel his tongue beg for entry to her mouth. Quickly she let him in as he searched. They kiss became more passionate. They rolled around getting tangled up in the quilt. She grippdr him so tightly. He hugged her small frame against him. She was now on top pressed against his body. She didn't mind as their legs tangled together. She didn't know what was happening. Jeanette was up in dreamland, Simon too. Both their heads feeling dizzy. The next thing Jeanette felt something warm on her bar back. It was soft and slightly hesitant. It was Simon's hand up her shirt. They next thing she knew it was toying with her bra hook. Normally, Jeanette would stop him. But she wanted to see where this was going 1st. After about a minute of struggling it unhooked, while Simon's hands stayed on her bare back thus moving around to her stomach. She loved everything right now. His body. His love. His affection.

* * *

><p>About two hours later Jeanette was waking up. No, they didn't go all the way but they kissed for a long time. She was groggy and saw that her bra was shoved in between the couch cushions. She looked at the clock. 7:30pm. The sky was dark. She looked around and saw Simon resting next to her. His breathing steady. She smiled and shook him.<p>

"Huh? What?" Simon sat up. "What happened?"

Jeanette smiled. "You almost got lucky." She pointed to the couch cushion. Simon then glanced at the clock. Than began putting his shoes on and heading towards the door. Jeanette followed. They kissed against the door frame and she sent him a smile as he walked down the path toward his own home.

"I love his affection."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you love it? Hate it? Really random thought that I wrote in 4 hours, but hey I tried. As usual tell me what you think and review! I'll be updating on Are We family within the next few weeks. (Don't you just LOVE me for making you guys wait? :P) Anywhoo…Keep reading, waiting, and reviewing! Peace Outs:)**


End file.
